pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
On Pointe! Pretty Cure!
On Pointe! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22 based on ballet movements. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Akane Akagi (赤城朱音 Akagi Akane)/'Cure Arabesque' Voiced by: Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) A rural girl who had been wanting to learn how to dance ever since she went to a performance of Don Quixote. She gets her opportunity when she gets admitted to the six-year Camargo Ballet School, an all-girls school which covers both middle and high school, on a scholarship. Always eager to learn, she shows herself to be quick to pick things up on her first day, though she still has much to learn yet. For Halloween, she dresses up like Kitri from Don Quixote. * Henshin Intro: "Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois! The Passionate Balancing Act, Cure Arabesque!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Arabesque Spiral!" Haruki Aizawa (藍澤春樹 Aizawa Haruki)/'Cure Jete' Voiced by: Mutsumi Tamura (Japanese), Marianne Miller (English) The son of the Camargo Ballet School headmistress, and the only student there who's a boy. Aloof and distant at first, he soon befriends Akane, who in turn becomes his first friend. He's the oldest of three children and wears glasses. Prim and proper on the outside, once he starts to warm up he shows a more casual side only his younger sisters had seen before. Due to his exceptional skill as a ballerina, having studied ballet with his sisters for years before being enrolled at Camargo, he's the leader of the Primas, a group of five dancers who perform for Akane's class once a week. For Halloween, he dresses up like Princess Anna in her ballgown from Frozen. * Henshin Intro: "Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois! The Brilliant Flying Wonder, Cure Jete!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Fiery Leap!" Yukari Murasaki (紫 ゆかり Murasaki Yukari)/'Cure Assemblé' Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Alex Cazares (English) The daughter of Akane's ballet teacher and a total know-it-all who many of her classmates accuse of being a teacher's pet. She's a rival to both Akane and Haruki, but when duty calls, she'll drop everything and hop right to it. Though she may come across as bossy, she has a hidden heart of gold. For Halloween, she dresses up like Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: "Pretty Cure Graceful Brush!" Sakura Momoi (桃井桜 Momoi Sakura)/'Cure Pirouette' Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) A shy girl who is nonetheless all too willing to open up to people. She likes "cutesy" things such as stuffed dolls and often wears frilly dresses on her days off. She's very trusting of many and is therefore excited about the prospect of being a Pretty Cure for a variety of reasons, including those already mentioned. Out of everyone, she's the most explicitly polite. For Halloween, she dresses up like Julie in her fairy costume from Dance Class: School Night Fever. * Henshin Intro: "Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois! The Graceful Spinning Flower, Cure Pirouette!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Floral Spin!" Irina (アイリナ Airina) Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) A young fairy who came to Earth to find her mother's Grace Stones which were stolen by Queen Carabosse but fell from her grasp in the struggle between the two. A light brown fox with pink ears, muzzle, paws and tipped tail and pink eyes wearing a pink collar with a pink crystal gem shaped like a pair of ballet shoes. When human, she has shoulder length pink hair and magenta eyes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Supergirl. Astaire (アステア Asutea) Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Tara Sands (English) He's a baby fairy from the land of De Deux who is Irina's youngest brother who appeared in Akane's dorm room. He is a small reddish brown fox with pink tipped muzzle but black tipped ears, tail and paws wearing a scarlet collar. Villains Queen Carabosse Voiced by: Michiko Neya (Japanese), Laura Post (English) Irina's aunt who was jealous that her younger sister was more graceful and picked over her for the Queen of the country of De Deux so when she curses her and the land to sleep forever and steals the Grace Stones, her curse bounces off Irina, who was protected by her mother, and she gets into a struggle with the fox, making her drop the Stones. She has black hair tied in a tight bun with purple netting tied to the back and dark grey eyes. She is named after an antagonist in The Sleeping Beauty. Gamzatti Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English) The first villain the Cures face. She is named after an antagonist in La Bayadere. Odile Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) The second villain the Cures face. Queen Carabosse manipulated her into doing her bidding after apparently getting rid of her father. She is named after an antagonist in Swan Lake. The Rat King Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato (Japanese), Keith Silverstein (English) The third villain the Cures face. He's seeking revenge for the death of his father. He's the son of the main antagonist of The Nutcracker. Coppelia/Maki Ningyo Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) The fourth the Cures face. A young female doll who was made by Doctor Coppélius to do his bidding for Carabosse since he's getting up in age to just try and fight. She is under the spell of Carabosse to be able to move on her own. She's based off of the doll from the ballet of the same name. Doctor Coppélius Voiced by: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Jim Cummings (English) The fifth and final villain. He's quite mad, to the point where he might not comprehend that he's but a pawn in Carabosse's game. He is named after the main antagonist of Coppelia. OwarinoDansu They are the monsters of the day. Family Kasumi and Akito Akagi They are Akane's parents who own a dance club for young teens. Akiko Akagi Voiced by: Mariya Ise (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English) She's Akane's younger sister who joined a dance group called the Dancing Rockets which specializes in all different dances, though some dysfunction is making it hard to do group dances. She has auburn hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes with freckles. Aratani Aizawa Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) She's one of Haruki's younger sisters. She goes to an elementary school somewhere in Camaroon City. Ai and Fumio Momoi They are Sakura's parents. Ai is a costume designer for the school, while Fumio is a restaurant manager. Students and Staff of Camargo Ballet School Ema Ikeda Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) She is one of Akane's most trusted friends. She is sort of a perfectionist and tends to overpractice on one move until she gets it right. Next to Haruki, she is Akane's practice partner in her free time. Her mother runs the cantina in the school, and she often helps out during lunch. Karen Morikawa Voiced by: Reina Ueda (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) She's Akane's other trusted friend. She was actually dragged into starting ballet by her mother, who was a ballerina when she was her age, and she didn't like it all that much, though when she went on a class trip at 10 to see The Sleeping Beauty, she found she enjoyed it more than she realized. Hisako Arisawa Voiced by: Yoko Honna (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English) She's Akane's rival. She hates being bested, but, believe it or not, under all those harsh words, criticisms, and dirty tricks, she is quite a sweet girl under pressure from her divorced mother to be the best she can be. She and Akane used to be childhood friends back in their old school before she was put into more advanced dance classes, but she still invites her to her birthday. She has long aqua blue hair in curls held by a red band and brown eyes. Gina Aizawa Voiced by: Yumi Sudo (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) She's one of Haruki's younger sisters, and a first-year junior high student at the school and one of Akane's dance classmates. Tsubomi Ohara Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), Lori Alan (English) She's Haruki's personal maid, who also goes to class with him. She is also the older sister of Yuki. She is usually the one cleaning up Yuki's messes since she is clumsy. Along with Haruki, she's one of the top five dancers in their dance class. She has long pale red hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. Yuki Ohara She's Gina's bespectacled personal maid, and also her classmate. She is Tsubomi's younger, much clumsier younger sister who is practically blind without her glasses. She has light blue hair in a long braid and brown eyes wearing glasses. Yuri Kurokawa She's one of the top five dancers in Haruki's dance class. She's the one that founded the group along with the teacher and called them Primas. She hopes to one day play the role of Odile. She has black hair tied in a ponytail and grey eyes. Annaisha DeSanto She's one of the top five dancers in Haruki's dance class. Kaede Yukishiro She's one of the top five dancers in Haruki's dance class. Hiroshi Yamada Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) He's a young teenage janitor of the school who is really a hip hop star but is keeping it under wraps. He seems to have a crush on Irina in her human form and is always giving out advice. He seems calm, cool, collected, and charming. He has short indigo colored hair and violet eyes. Akira Murasaki She's Yukari's mother and ballet teacher, and also her homeroom teacher. Sayuri Mizuhashi She's Haruki's ballet teacher, and also his homeroom teacher. She's the co-founder and supervisor of the Primas, the top five dancers in her class. Amaterasu Aizawa She's Haruki's single mother, and the headmistress of Camargo. ??? She's the home economics teacher at Camargo. Around the time of the annual Don Quixote production, she also teaches an afterschool class which the cast of the production attends, during which they make their own costumes for the production based around specifications in the pamphlets they receive. Others Queen Margot The mother of Irina and Astaire, and the ruler of De Deux. Tonya Pavel Akiko's dance teacher, and the owner of her own dance studio. She has a reputation as a strict teacher. Ayaka Ohara The head maid at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion, and also Tsubomi and Yuki's mother and Headmistress Aizawa's personal maid. She tries to maintain a stiff upper lip on a regular basis as she helps to maintain order among the household staff. Yasushi Kanzaki The head butler at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion. An imposing figure, he helps to maintain order among the household staff. Toshiyuki Baisho Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English) The first footman at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion. Being somewhat familiar with the occult, he knows about the astral projection which Yukari experiences in one episode and helps Akane and Irina watch over her while Sakura helps his master reunite her astral and physical forms. Kenji Tomatsu The valet at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion. Sammie Avalon Voiced by: Akiko Hiramatsu (Japanese), Rachael Lillis (English) The head cook at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion. She's very clumsy, which only serves to exacerbate her temper. Il Corvo Voiced by: Shuichi Ikeda (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English) A mysterious man who has several run-ins with the Cures. His identity and motivations are unknown, though he may be connected in some way to Odile... Alexa An aspiring prima ballerina held back by her stage fright. She's eventually convinced to face her fears when the competition in which she's supposed to participate is threatened. Sophie The ghost of a young dancer who seems to be haunting Serenity Hall. She has regrets about leaving her partner before a competition since she was killed in a hit-and-run while trying to get there. Her devastated parents, who owned the theater, buried her in a crypt hidden within the theater basement, and though the crypt's been sealed for many years, her presence still appears to be felt throughout the rest of the theater. She has short black hair and brown eyes dressed as the Sylph since she was supposed to dance in La Sylphide. Ludwig He was Sophie's partner who was heartbroken at the news of her death. Mei Ling Voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English) A young gymnast with a love for ballet who focuses on gymnastics to please her parents. She takes care of Astaire upon finding him all alone and injured and quickly befriends him. She has shoulder length black hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. Hideaki Sakurazaki Voiced by: Yuji Ueda (Japanese), Lucien Dodge (English) A talent scout hired by a major ballet company to search for fresh young talent. He finds a few good prospects at Camargo, but Haruki leaves the biggest impression as a dancer. Franz Eisbach Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English) A young figure skating instructor in his twenties who Coppelia falls for. Ariel Eisbach Voiced by: Mayumi Iizuka (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) Franz's younger sister, and one of his figure skating students, who looks and dresses like a boy. When the Cures join the figure skating class, she immediately partners up with Haruki. Marius Bearden One of Franz's figure skating students, who partners up with Akane. ??? One of Franz's figure skating students, who partners up with Yukari. ??? One of Franz's figure skating students, who partners up with Sakura. ??? One of Franz's figure skating students, who partners up with Odile. Movie Characters Stuck in Dream Land! Riko She's a young girl from the Land of Slumber who comes to Akane's room after a dream to invite her and the other Cures to the Princess's coronation. Unfortunately, it turns into a rescue mission soon after. She's Princess Faye's best friend and confidant. She has waist length white hair tied in half up with a crystal beaded hair band and her eyes are pink. Princess Faye She's the Princess of the Land of Slumber. Just before she's to be crowned Queen, she accidentally frees the Prince of Nightmares from her sealed door through a key she found and soon gets kidnapped by him. Ballet Princess and the Cure Pauper Princess Abrie/'Cure Cygnus' A young girl who bears a striking resemblance to Sakura who dreams of one day inheriting the powers to transform into a Cure which means she'll be able to rule her kingdom but has doubts on her ability to do so and decides to switch with Sakura to get her confidence and to get some advice on how to be a good Cure. Symore Princess Charlotte/'Cure Aquarius' She's Princess Abrie's cousin and daughter of Symore who doesn't see eye to eye with her father's plans of taking over the kingdom. Much like Princess Abrie she gains the power to be a Cure at the end to help the other Cures in their battle. She has dark aqua hair tied half up in a bun the rest in tumbling curls to her waist and sky blue eyes. On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Future Panic! Cure Attitude Voiced by: ??? A young Cure who finds her way to the past to stop a crisis from taking place. She is a bit goofy but can be very serious at times. She has shoulder length black tied in a braided bun with a crown on her head and her eyes are covered by a domino mask. Her theme color is a Prussian Blue. Madge Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Nicole Sullivan (English) The villain of the movie. She is a witch from the not-so-distant future who wants to take out the Cures for unknown reasons. The Future Cures Cure Attitude's teammates who can talk through the communicator. Items Grace Pointe Shoes They are the henshin items of the series. They are pointe shoes in the respective colors of the Cures. Grace Stones They empower the country of De Deux who were under the royal family's protection until they were stolen and separated to Earth. De Deux Sceptors They are the Cures' upgraded weapons, which they receive from Rothbart during their trip to the land of De Deux. They also give the Cures a small upgraded form when using them. Locations * Camaroon City: It's where the story takes places. In it are: ** Camargo Ballet School: A ballet school that also teaches regular school lessons. Somewhat of a boarding school accepting many students from around the world. ** Serenity Hall: A large auditorium used for ballet, theatre, and musical comedy shows. ** Ms. Tonya's Dance Studio: A dance studio with different dances taught by a strict teacher named Tonya ranging from ballet to lyrical to hip hop. Many of the locals know it as the home of the Dancing Rockets. * De Deux: The land Irina comes from. Episodes # Let's Start the Dance! Cure Arabesque Is Born!: After gaining her acceptance into Camargo Ballet School, Akane is ecstatic to show what she's made of, but her first day soon takes a turn for the adventurous... # Will You Help Me Practice? Cure Jete Is Born!: Upon hearing about a student competition being held at Serenity Hall in two weeks, Akane decides to learn Cinderella's solo, but she's having a hard time with the steps, so Haruki decides to step in to help her. # Being Tutored by the Teacher's Pet! Cure Assemblé Is Born!: When Akane seems to be doing bad in her studies while practicing for the show, she is assigned a tutor in the form of her teacher's daughter and an alleged teacher's pet, Yukari. # May the Best Student Win! Cure Pirouette Is Born!: The student competition is on its way, and Irina senses a Stone being held by one of the competitors... # Pretty Cure's Golden Week!: It's Golden Week, and the Cures decide to take the opportunity to join Haruki's family for a training camp to boost their strength and friendship. But then the training camp is attacked by Gamzatti... # I Want to Be Human! The Cry of a Bored Irina!: When Irina gets bored of the dry spell of finding Grace Stones, she decides to try making herself human, and when successful, she starts going to school with the Cures. She soon finds out, though, that it's much harder to turn back... # The Mysterious Man in Black! Enter Il Corvo: During a battle with Odile, the Cures are greeted by the presence of a mysterious man in search of his daughter, but nobody's sure why Odile recoils at his presence... # Camargo's Exciting Sports Festival!: An annual schoolwide sports festival is taking place at Camargo. Haruki and Sakura sign up for tennis, and Yukari signs up for basketball, but Akane isn't sure what sport she wants to participate in for Sports Day... # What's with the Secrecy!?: Akane has been avoiding her teammates lately, buying presents, getting all dressed up, and hanging out with her rival, Hisako. # Akane the Debutante! Camargo's Spring Ball: The day of the school's Spring Ball has arrived, and Akane is pretty excited to be at a formal gathering for the first time. Unfortunately, Gamzatti is looking to crash the party... # Midterm Madness! Enter Astaire!: Akane is struggling to balance her studies and dancing as the midterms, including the school's midterm dance revue, approach, but she and her friends are soon visited by Irina's tap-dancing kid brother... # Turning Back the Clock! Haruki's Past: The other Cures learn about Haruki's life prior to his first meeting with Akane, and the Rat King targets the silver medal Haruki had won in his first competition. # Time for Our Parents to See What We Got!: It's Parents' Day at Camargo, and it's time for the Cures to show them what they've learned throughout the year up to this point. # Cheer On Little Sis!: It's time for Akiko's first dance recital against her team's rivals, the Silver Bells, but this time it seems like the Silver Bells are having a little help... # Irina Has an Admirer?: Irina finds a bouquet of roses in her locker from a mysterious admirer. Who could it be? # Out-of-Town Competition! Switched Odiles!: When Haruki's class goes on a field trip out of town, his classmate Yuri ends up in a competition when she reluctantly switches places with an aspiring prima ballerina whose chronic stage fright has become too much for her. However, when a third Odile, none other than Odile herself, shows up, will Haruki be able to deal with the situation by himself? And will Yuri be able to convince the other girl to face her fears? # The Mad Doctor! Coppelia's Master!: The Cures realize Coppelia wasn't acting alone when a sinister man confronts them as they prepare for their end-of-term recitals for the spring... # The Class Recital! Ema Knows!: A continuation of the previous episode. While protecting Ema from an OwarinoDansu attack during practice for the recital of Giselle, Akane finds herself detransforming in front of her. Can Ema keep a secret? # Camaroon City Convention! Part I: Summer break may be here, but Camargo is now playing host to CamaroCon, a semi-annual convention. Doctor Coppelius has Coppelia distract the Cures while he sets his latest scheme in motion... # Camaroon City Convention! Part II: When Doctor Coppelius attacks CamaroCon, will the Cures be able to fend off his OwarinoDansu? # Il Corvo Revealed! A Stranger Unmasked: Odile becomes suddenly afraid when Queen Carabosse orders her to carry out a hit on Il Corvo, and as Pretty Cure intervenes to protect him, he's revealed to be none other than Odile's father, who had been believed to be dead by Carabosse's hand... # Odile's Sudden Change of Heart?: Odile realizes she can't avoid Il Corvo any longer and has to make amends for what she almost did, but Queen Carabosse sends the Rat King, more dangerous than he had ever been before, to ensure that never happens. # Like a Phoenix from the Ashes! Cure Fouette Is Born!: After Odile is killed protecting her father and the Cures are nearly killed before the Rat King's latest assault is complete, a new ally to the Cures emerges from the wreckage of the battle like a phoenix from the ashes... # We Need a Powerup! Back to the Land of De Deux! Part I: The forces of Queen Carabosse are growing steadily stronger, and having barely survived their last battle with the Rat King, the Cures realize they need to become stronger, too. To do that, they'll need to go to the Land of De Deux, where Von Rothbart will teach them the secret to becoming better fighters... # We Need a Powerup! Back to the Land of De Deux! Part II: Thanks to Von Rothbart, the Cures are now ready to face off against the Rat King once more, but it will take every bit of their combat training, and every secret Von Rothbart had told them, to stand any real chance... # Finding Astaire!: When the Cures lose sight of Astaire after he gets hit by a lamppost OwarinoDansu, they find themselves on a race against time to find him before Rat King does. # The Great Camaroon Summer Festival! # A Twisted Knee! What Am I to Do?: Akane gets injured during the latest fight, hurting her knee. This has a negative effect on not just her ballet work but also her leadership work, and Gamzatti is determined to take advantage of it. # Mayhem in the Kitchen! A Crazy Day at Aizawa Manor # Akane's Bridal Dreams! The Wedding Dress Contest: The Cures enter into a wedding dress design contest, but Gamzatti has a design of her own--one intended to cause a major disruption. # Scouting for the Real Deal! Will Haruki Leave?: A ballet company talent scout comes to the school to find new fresh dancers for the company and is impressed with Haruki. Will he accept the scout's invitation, even if it means leaving his friends and his duties as a Pretty Cure behind? # Outbreak of the Flu! What's a Leader to Do?: When Haruki, Sakura, Yukari and Odile fall ill with the flu, Akane decides to nurse them back to health, but the Rat King, a dirty fighter if there ever was one, strikes at the worst possible moment... # Why Am I a Ghost?! Yukari's Weirdest Experience: Yukari just got killed due to her fighting being hampered by her illness... or was she? While Akane and Irina watch over her corpus, Haruki and Sakura try to find a way to reunite her astral body with her physical body. # A Dream Come True!: October is just around the corner, and it's time for the yearly production of Don Quixote. Akane is excited to be cast in the role of Kitri, but will it get in the way of her duties as a Cure? # # # The Phantom Dancer of Serenity Hall: It's Halloween and the Cures throw a Halloween party at Serenity Hall but when the place seems haunted, they investigate and stumble upon a crypt below the theater and the legend behind the person buried there... # Festival Craziness! Great Culture at Camargo: The cultural festival is upon Camargo, and the main attractions include a magical girl-themed cafe hosted by Haruki's class, a more conventional maid cafe hosted by Sakura's class, a school play performed by Akane's class... and an unforeseen showdown between Pretty Cure and an army of automatons commissioned from Doctor Coppelius by Queen Carabosse. # # Dancing in Red Shoes Might Just Kill Ya! # Ice Ballerinas! Pretty Cure's Skating Lessons Part I: The Cures join a figure skating class, and Coppelia, sent to spy on them, manages to fall for their instructor. # Ice Ballerinas! Pretty Cure's Skating Lessons Part II: After Coppelia relents on carrying out her plan, having been distracted by the instructor's attentions, Rat King, feeling as treacherous as ever, steps in and tries to murder them both, an action which finally convinces Doctor Coppelius to turn against Queen Carabosse. # Goodbye Autumn! Hello Winter!: As the winter break approaches, the Cures prepare for their end-of-term performances for the fall term as they await their final assignments. Akane, however, is jealous that Haruki and Sakura will both be dancing in winter and holiday-themed performances, though Haruki calms her down by telling her that he himself didn't get to do one for his own first fall term at the school. However, jealousy turns out to be the least of Akane's problems when the Rat King attacks during the dress rehearsals... # The Year Without a Santa Claus! A Christmas Competition!: It's Christmastime and the Cures are tasked with picking their own ballet to do. They ultimately decide to do one based on The Year Without a Santa Claus. # I Like Haruki? Akane's Real Feelings Show!: After the whole kiss fiasco which happened during the performance of The Year Without a Santa Claus, Akane is confused on her real feelings for Haruki, so the girls decide to stage a date between the two. Unfortunately, Rat King attacks and disrupts their scheme... # The Last of the Grace Stones Is Found! # Queen Carabosse Has Won? # We Won't Give Up! Movies # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Stuck in Dream Land! (ポイントオン！プリキュア！ドリームランドで立ち往生！ Pointōn! Purikyua! Dorīmurando de tachiōjō!) # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Ballet Princess and Cure Pauper (ポイントオン！プリキュア！バレエプリンセスとキュア乞食 Pointōn! Purikyua! Bareepurinsesu to kyua kojiki) # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Future Panic! All Star Pretty Cure! Let the Games Begin!: It's a team up with Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Lucky Clover, Gaming Pretty Cure, and Performance Pretty Cure Ballets featured and/or referenced * Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Talbot) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Akane dances Alice's solo. ** When doing her pairs performance for Parents' Day, Yukari dances as the Knave of Hearts opposite Ema for the final pas de deux. * La Bayadère (Minkus) ** One of the villains the Cures battle is named for an antagonist. * Cinderella (Prokofiev) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Gina dances Cinderella's solo from Act I. ** Haruki's Prince costume for the competition, and Akane's and Haruki's performances for the same, are inspired by the 1960 film adaptation, performed by the Bolshoi Ballet to the choreography of Rostislav Zakharov. * Coppélia (Delibes) ** Sakura's performance for the competition is a selection from Act II. ** One of the villains the Cures battle is named for the main antagonist, and his servant is named for the eponymous automaton. * Le Corsaire (Adam) ** When doing his pairs performance for Parents' Day, Haruki dances as Conrad opposite his sister Gina (their classes were paired together for Parents' Day) for a complete performance of the Pas de Deux. * Don Quixote (Minkus) ** A performance inspires Akane to become a ballerina. ** Akane dresses up like Kitri for Halloween. * La Esmeralda (Pugni) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Yukari dances Esmeralda's solo. * La fille mal gardee (Hérold) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Ema dances a Lise variation. ** Sakura dances as Lise when her class performs Frederick Ashton's version at the end of the spring term. * Giselle (Adam) ** Akane, Ema, and Yukari dance as Albrecht, Giselle, and Myrtha, respectively, when their class performs this ballet at the end of the spring term. ** The same performance uses the same choreography and costumes as does the 1979 television broadcast featuring the great Rudolf Nureyev. * The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Karen dances a Sugar Plum Fairy variation. ** Karen and Gina's performance for the competition is the Dance of the Reed Flutes; their costumes and choreography are the same as those used by the 1966 Bolshoi production. ** One of the villains the Cures battle is related to the main antagonist. * Paquita (Deldevez/Minkus) ** For his Parents' Day solo performance, Haruki dances the Grand Pas Classique. * Peter Pan (Feeney) ** For her spring midterm dance revue performance, Akane dances a selection in the role of Peter Pan. * Raymonda (Glazunov) ** When he was younger, Haruki danced Raymonda's variation from the Pas Classique Hongrois from Act III for his silver medal-winning performance. * Rodeo (Copland) ** Akane's class performs this at the end of the fall term. * The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) ** When doing her pairs performance for Parents' Day, Akane dances as Little Red Riding Hood opposite Karen for a character dance from Act III. ** Haruki dances as Princess Florine when his class performs this ballet at the end of the spring term. ** The same performance uses the same choreography and costumes as does the 1964 70mm film adaptation performed by the Kirov Ballet. ** The main villain is named after an antagonist. * Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) ** One of the villains the Cures battle is named for an antagonist. ** An ambiguously aligned character who turns out to be one of the good guys is, ironically, named after the main antagonist. * La Sylphide (Løvenskiold) ** During the Halloween chapter, Haruki mentions having danced as James Ruben during his first year at Camargo and dances a portion of the pas de deux with Akane; later, as Cure Jete, he dances the pas de deux with Sophie to help her pass on. ** Sophie is dressed as the sylph, and when she died she was buried in her sylph costume. Choreographers featured * Frederick Ashton (La fille mal gardée) * Mikhail Baryshnikov (Don Quixote) * August Bournonville (La Sylphide) * Jean Coralli (Giselle) * Agnes DeMille (Rodeo) * Yuri Grigorovich (The Nutcracker) * Jules Perrot (Giselle, La Esmeralda) * Marius Petipa (Coppélia, Don Quixote, Paquita, Raymonda, The Sleeping Beauty) * Michael Pink (Peter Pan) * Alexei Ratmansky (Le Corsaire) * Konstantin Sergeyev (The Sleeping Beauty) * Christopher Wheeldon (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Rostislav Zakharov (Cinderella) Composers featured * Adolphe Adam (Le Corsaire, Giselle) * Josef Bayer (The Fairy Doll) * Ludwig von Beethoven (some individual compositions) * Georges Bizet (Carmen, L'Arlésienne Suite No. 2) * Arthur Bliss (Checkmate) * Aaron Copland (Rodeo) * Leo Delibes (Coppélia, Sylvia) * Edouard Deldevez (Paquita) * Philip Feeney (Peter Pan) * Alexander Glazunov (Raymonda) * Ferdinand Hérold (La fille mal gardée) * Herman Severin Løvenskiold (La Sylphide) * Ludwig Minkus (La Bayadère, Don Quixote, Paquita) * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (some individual compositions) * Modest Mussorgsky (Pictures at an Exhibition) * Amilcare Ponchielli (La Gioconda) * Sergei Prokofiev (Cinderella) * Cesare Pugni (La Esmeralda, La fille du Pharaon) * Gioachino Rossini (The Barber of Seville) * Camille Saint-Saëns (Carnival of the Animals) * John Philip Sousa (some individual compositions) * Johann Strauss II (some individual compositions) * Joby Talbot (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (The Nutcracker, The Sleeping Beauty, Swan Lake, some individual compositions) Specific productions referenced * La Bayadère: ** Gamzatti's looks are inspired by those of the character of Gamzatti from the 1980 American Ballet Theater 40th anniversary production * Cinderella: ** Selections and costumes from the original 1945 Bolshoi Ballet production are featured in some chapters, including the fourth chapter * Don Quixote: ** 1980 American Ballet Theater 40th anniversary production performed at the start of the first chapter ** Akane's Halloween costume is based on Kitri's costume from the 2009 Macedonian Opera and Ballet 60th anniversary production * La fille mal gardée: ** 1960 Royal Ballet production performed by Sakura's dance class as its end-of-term performance for the spring term * Giselle: ** 1979 Bavarian State Ballet production performed by Akane and Yukari's dance class as its end-of-term performance for the spring term * The Nutcracker: ** For their performance in the competition in the fourth chapter, Karen and Gina perform "Dance of the Reed Flutes" with choreography and costumes from the 1966 Bolshoi Ballet production * Raymonda: ** Haruki's costume for his performance of Raymonda's variation from the Pas Classique Hongrois comes from a 2011 revival of the original 1898 production * The Sleeping Beauty: ** 1951 Kirov Ballet production performed by Haruki's dance class as its end-of-term performance for the spring term * La Sylphide: ** The 1836 Royal Danish Ballet production is mentioned and performed in part during the Halloween chapter Trivia * Many of the ballet costumes from the various performances, as well as the villains' costumes, are based on costumes from real-life productions, including the 1960 film adaptation of the Bolshoi Ballet's production of Cinderella, the 1979 television adaptation of Giselle featuring Rudolf Nureyev, and the 1980 ABT 40th anniversary performance of La Bayadère as telecast on WNET/Thirteen's Live from Lincoln Center, among others. * Coppelia is the only antagonist in the series to never summon an OwarinoDansu. This serves as a means of foreshadowing that she answers to someone else in Queen Carabosse's gang. * Von Rothbart is named after an antagonist in Swan Lake, and yet here the character is more sympathetic (or, as he himself puts it in one episode, "I'm not a bad guy. I just play one onstage."), similar to how the villain trio of Smile Pretty Cure!/''Glitter Force'' got an undeserved bad rep for being the villains of the fairy tales in which they respectively appeared. He is first mentioned by name in chapter 7 when it's mentioned that Queen Carabosse supposedly had him killed and his daughter went missing afterwards. Chapter 21 revealed the circumstances behind what really happened between Queen Carabosse and Von Rothbart, and that he in fact survived the encounter. Category:Fan Series